Firewhiskey is Definitely a Lifesaver
by tomfeltonwillyoumarryme96
Summary: Firewhiskey, a cheating boyfriend, and Draco Malfoy. What could possibly go wrong?


*sidenote* _hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction! Please try to read and I'll be extremely happy! Also if you could review, I will love you forever and give you a cookie! Okai? Okai! Continue reading! ~monster_

"Stupid, cheating asshole!" I yelled as I slowly approached the Heads' dormitory, wiping away any trace of the angry tears that slid down my face. Ronald Weasley was now at the top of my biggest prat list of all time. I just couldn't believe he cheated on me, and with that pig-nosed bitch no less! I was on my way back from doing my rounds around the castle when I heard soft moans coming from an empty classroom. I sighed, knowing it was probably a couple trying to get in a quick fuck after curfew. Being Head Girl, it was my duty and my burden to be that bitch who breaks it up. I took out my wand and whispered a spell to unlock the door, then taking a big breath, I opened it slowly. There, I was blinded by the sight of Pansy Parkinson bent over a desk, eyes shut in pleasure; and she was being fucked by none other than Ron, my boyfriend. Well he was my boyfriend. It took them a while to notice I was there, so to help them out, I cleared my throat extremely loud, leaning against the door. Both of their eyes shot open: Ron's darkening with guilt and shock, and Pansy's lightening with mirth and smugness. "Mione', what...what are you doing out so late?" I raised an eyebrow, trying desperately not to curse them both. "It was my turn to do rounds, remember? I told you in class this afternoon, you fucking idiot." Ron's mouth gaped open like a fish while Pansy threw back her hair and gave me a smirk. "Well Granger, unless you get off on watching people fuck, I suggest you piss off." I felt my temper flare. "Well you're probably right. I'll just get my kicks by taking 20 points from Slytherin and seeing you both have detention for a month. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would gladly agree with me." Pansy's eyes darkened. "Stupid mudblood bitch, always has something to say." I smirked right back at her. "Well Pansy, I'm sure you'd have something to say back if you didn't have every guy in Hogwarts dicks in your mouth. Oh by the way, Ron? We're over and fuck you." I turned on my heel, storming out of the room and waving my wand to slam the door shut behind me. I finally arrived at the door and whispered the password, running a hand through my hair shakily. Please, for the love of God, please let Malfoy be gone with Nott. I stepped inside and went straight to the kitchen to find my stash of Firewhiskey. "Rough night, Granger?" My prayer was apparently not answered. I turned around to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch, feet kicked up, and reading a book. His hair was still wet, obviously he just took a shower, a piece hanging in his face. His grey eyes were darker then usual, a small smirk playing at his lips. Damn, he was hot. No, bad Hermione, you just broke up with your boyfriend, no thoughts about the ferret. "Fuck off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood. I just want to get drunk off my ass and go to bed." He held his hands up in surrender. "Simply asking a question, Granger, no need to get hostile. Just in case you're wondering, you're sharing that Firewhiskey." I snorted. "And why, pray tell, would I do that?" He smirked. "You should never get drunk alone. Takes the fun out of being drunk." He sets his book down and looks back at me. "So, we gonna drink or what?" I sighed and walked over to the chair, plopping down with a huff. He eyed me carefully as I spun the lid off the bottle and took a big gulp, the whiskey no longer burns my throat. I pass it over to him with a flourish, settling into the chair. He takes it from me and takes a swallow. "So what happened? You and the weasel fighting again?" I snorted. "Fighting would be what couples do. Ronald and I are no longer a couple." His platinum eyebrows seemed to disappear. "That bad of a fight?" I took the bottle of him and take another drink. "Nope, I caught him and your lap dog fucking in a classroom." As he was taking a sip, he choked and sputtered up the liquid. "Pansy? He was fucking Pansy?!" I chuckled dryly, and took another drink. "Doggie style if I remember correctly." He shuddered then took a sip. "That's fucking disgusting, please no mental images Granger." I giggled, the Firewhiskey already kicking in. "Hey at least you didn't have to see it." He nods. "True, but why would he cheat on you with...that?" I shrugged. "Why wouldn't he? I'm surprised he even dated me." Malfoy remained silent as he took two big sips. "Hey don't hog my Firewhiskey!" I gave him a pout as he handed it back. "See that right there!" I looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What right where?" He grins at me, oddly enough. "That pout is as cute as hell, that's why he dated you!" My eyes widened. "Malfoy, you are such a lightweight!" I laughed and took another big gulp. Then another. "Hermione, you are prettier than you think." I look over at him, my voice a whisper, "What did you just call me?" He looked down. "Hermione...and pretty." My eyes close, savoring the sound of my name coming from his lips. "I don't think you've ever called me that before." "I haven't." I look at him again and get up, shakily, and I sit next to him. "Say it again." He turns toward me and smiles. "Hermione." I sigh softly and lean towards him. I can hear my conscious screaming at me from somewhere but then Lust kicks her down, urging me on. I notice he is leaning towards me as well, his breathing is labored. My heart is beating a mile a minute, as our lips are inches apart, Firewhiskey on the table forgotten. His eyes drift towards my lips then meets my gaze again. "Hermione...please." I look at him and through hooded eyes, I grin. "Draco, please kiss me." I feel more than hear the strangled groan that escapes him as he lunges toward me, pushing me back onto the couch and crashing his lips onto mine. It was like a million fireworks had been set off in my body, feeling his tongue trace over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and hesitantly only to have his wet tongue shoved into my mouth, circling my own. I moan softly and tangle my fingers in his hair, to pull him closer. Our tongues move against each other, battling for dominance. He won, getting me to surrender when he sucked on my bottom lip. His hands were now at my hips, fingers clenching and unclenching in pleasure. I pull away and gasp for air, only to see Draco Malfoy with molten silver eyes and messed up hair, gazing down at me. "Hermione, I want you. Now." His voice was deep and husky, trying to show me how much he did want this. The alcohol fogged my mind in a haze of lust as I nodded, pulling him back down for another heated kiss. He let his hands go to the bottom of my shirt, tugging on it forcefully then ripping it off all together. He yanked himself away from me and I heard him suck in a breath, while gazing down at me. It then occurred to me that I was wearing my Slytherin green bra and matching panties set. I felt a blush slowly creep up neck to settle on my cheeks. His gaze slowly ravaged me from the top of my skirt, to my pierced belly button, up to my chest, then back to my face. His eyes met mine and his signature smirk slowly made its way to his face. Bending down to slowly let his tongue flick against my earlobe, then softly nibbling on it, I hear a chuckle. "Damn Hermione, my colors? Planning on this happening were you, love?" I opened my mouth to say a retort but all that came out was a moan as he bit down into my neck, suckling to leave his mark. He made love bites all over my neck, marking me as his. "Oh gods, Draco." I breathed out, as he kissed the top of my breasts. "Take this off, love." I sat up a bit to undo the clasp, letting my breasts fall free. He let out another groan. "Damn it, how long have these been here?" He looked up at me, eyes darkening. "You are never to hide these from me again, understand?" I nod, meekly, then gasp loudly as his mouth incases one of my nipples. He lets his tongue flick over it rapidly, sometimes biting it, while his other hand twists it's sister. He switches every so often, then slowly starts kissing down my stomach, letting his tongue dip into my navel. My breathing stutters. "Wha-what are you doing?" He gazes up at me. "You mean to tell me, the weasel never did this for you?" I shook my head. "I never...actually came when we...did it." His face slowly lights up. "Oh Hermione, love, I'll make you feel so good." He continues his way down, stopping only to unzip my skirt, sliding it off. He undoes my heels and slides those off too. I sense him staring at me again but just as I'm about to look at him I feel one, long, slender finger rub against the outside of my panties. "Oh...oh Draco." I hear him...purr? Did he just purr? "Hermione, so wet. And all for me? Such a pretty privilege." He slowly slides them over my hips and down my legs, taking them off fully. I make a move to try to cover myself but before I get the chance, he spreads my legs wide open and places himself between them. "Hermione, don't cover yourself. You have such a pretty pussy." I blush again, then my back arches clean off the couch as I feel that finger slide into me, rubbing against my inner walls. "So tight...so wet...perfect." He groans and lowers his head to my dripping core. I feel a cool tongue flick against my clit and feel my walls tighten against his finger. "Draco...fuck." He chuckled against me and I shudder in pleasure. Slowly but surely, his finger starts to move in and out of me, softly and slowly. His tongue draws lazy circles around my clit and I whimper. "Draco please...please lick me." I hear him groan. "Oh fuck yeah." His tongue presses hard into me and he adds another finger, moving them at a rapid pace. "Oh fuck! Draco, yes!" His fingers curl inside me and his tongue flicks against me. I feel something building in the pit of my stomach, like a warmth spreading through me. "Draco...oh I'm so close. Please...don't stop." He didn't stop, in fact, he moved faster. Then I snapped. My back arched, and I let out a strangled scream. "Oh gods, DRACO!" I felt a gush of wetness come out of me, and as soon as it was there, Draco lapped it up. My hips jerked as he slowed down his movements, pulling his fingers out of me and licking them clean. He moved back up my body and kissed me hard in the mouth. "Fuck Hermione, you taste like honey. I could taste you all day." My hands automatically went to his shirt, ripping off the buttons and pulling it off of him. "Maybe some other day, but not right now." He grinned as my hands traveled down his chest, and to the button of his pants, undoing it quickly. I pulled them down and giggled to see green silk boxers. "They're comfortable." I reached a hand into them and felt his hard member, it pulsating against my hand. "I can imagine." His eyes shut tight as he breathed heavily, moving against my hand. I stroked up and down once before he grabbed my wrist. I bent my head in embarrassment, thinking I did something wrong. "Hermione." I peek up at him to see him smiling, his hand caressing my cheek. "You're a little too good at that, I want to cum inside you." I smile softly and lean up to kids him. He pulls off his boxers and positions himself at my entrance. "Are you sure about this?" I nod, smiling. "I want this, I want you." He smiles and kisses me softly, lovingly, and slowly pushes into me. I gasp against his mouth, feeling how big he is, how deep he already is. He keeps pushing into me until he is fully sheathed inside me, waiting for me to adjust. I take this chance to look up at him and what shocks me is: he is looking at me, with this look of wonder. "God Hermione, you feel...divine. You feel perfect." My breath hitches. "Hermione, I love you." Then he moved. I didn't even get a chance to reply as I let out a low moan. He draws himself fully out of me, then thrusts back into me hard. I gasp and move my hips against him. He groans and does it again, always moving slowly. Getting impatient, I moves my hips against him, urging him to move faster. He groans again and thrusts into me harder and faster. I gasp out his name and wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into me. He chokes out my name before letting out a deep growl and let's loose on me. I moan loudly, feeling myself getting closer or the edge again. Draco looks down at me and smirks softly before reaching a hand down to where our bodies were joined and rapidly flicks my clit. I was gone. My body tightened around him and my whole body clenched as I came. And I came hard. "DRACO!" I screamed out his name as my body shuddered with pleasure. I don't know if it was me yelling out his name like that or me cumming around him but something triggered his own release. "Hermione~" he groaned out my name, while still thrusting into me, riding out our orgasms. He collapsed next to me the then pulled me onto his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I reach over, grab my wand off the table, and mutter a contraceptive spell. I then settle back onto his chest. I breathed heavily, the affects of the alcohol wearing off and I finally realized something. I loved Draco Malfoy. I lived for our arguments and seeing him was the highlight of my day. I looked up at him and blinked rapidly. "Draco, did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Without hesitation, he said, "Yes, I did. I love Hermione Granger." I felt my heart swell. "I love you too, Draco." He suddenly smirked. "How pissed will the weasel be when he sees you walking into the Great Hall, hand in hand with me tomorrow?" I laugh. "So fucking pissed, but it'll be so worth it." Draco laughs and kisses me on the forehead. "Let's get some sleep, well need it for the riot we start tomorrow." I fell asleep, with a smile on my face. The next morning I wake up to a warm body beneath me. I smile and look at Draco. His face is so serene and he looks truly peaceful. I love it. As if he senses me staring at him, his eyes flutter open and he smiles sleepily at me. My heart melts and I kiss his chest softly. "Morning Draco." He stretches. "Morning love, we should probably get up." We do, take showers, then get dressed. To change my outfit a bit I wear a button up white blouse with one of my shorter skirts, since it's Saturday, and a pair of ballet flats. I put my hair up into a ponytail and add just a bit of lip gloss. To top it off, I'm wearing Draco's tie loosely around my neck. I come out of my room and he grins widely at me, letting out a wolf whistle. "Damn, love, you look stunning. Shall we go?" I nod and intertwine my hand with his, letting him pull me towards the Great Hall. We open the doors and as soon as people spot is, everyone is staring. Pansy is siting at the Slytherin table, obviously waiting for Draco and she shoots daggers at me when she sees us. Ron is sitting next to Harry , and his face is slowly purple. I smile up at Draco and lead him to my table, siting next to Ginny and Dean. "Hey Hermione, I heard about what happened. I'm sorry my brother is such an asshole." I shrug and look at Draco. "It doesn't matter, I've found someone much better. Oh and it's nice to have someone with a dick that doesn't resemble a baby carrot." I glance over at Ron who has spit his pumpkin juice all over Lavender Brown and I start cracking up laughing. Draco chuckles next to me and buries his face into my hair, kissing my head. I smile. Firewhiskey is definitely a lifesaver.


End file.
